diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Fujimoto
Sora Fujimoto is the eldest daughter of the Fujimoto household and the eldest sister of the Fujimoto sisters, Aya and Maiko Fujimoto. Appearance Sora is a beautiful girl with short chin length blonde hair and purple eyes. She is tall and slender with beautiful pale skin. She wears a pure white shirt and a black skirt that reaches above her ankles. She wears red glasses. She also wears black stockings and black high heels. Personality Sora is an intelligent, well mannered, and friendly young woman. She treats both demons and humans with respect. She takes the responsibility of her two younger sisters very seriously and looks out for their well beings. Sora deeply wants to her family proud of her. She is very friendly everyone, including the working class and humans regardless of their backgrounds. Sora is a extremely responsible student and is very respectful towards her teachers. History Sora was born as the eldest daughter of the Fujimoto household. As a young girl, Sora was groomed to be the next head of her family. Since at a early young age, Sora was tutored by private tutors who were hired by her family to educate her when she takes over the family. Relationships Aya Fujimoto Sora has a close relationship with her sister. Although, Sora can get annoyed by Aya's reckless behavior, she does love her sister very much. Sora enjoys having fun with her sister and makes sure that the latter is well. Sora always makes sure that Aya is studying and doing her homework all the time. Since their childhood, both Sora and Aya have been known to be very different from each other. Maiko Fujimoto Sora is very protective of her youngest sister. Sora always tells Maiko to be more social around people. Sora tries to help her sister to be more open towards new people. Sora enjoys watching Maiko dancing and is proud of the latter's beautiful talent. Maiko often turns to Sora for advice when the former feels down or don't know what to do. Sora even can pick up that something bothers Maiko and asked what's wrong. Because Sora is the eldest, she makes sure that her sister is doing well and doing her homework after school before the latter leaves to go to her dance lessons. Yui Komori Sora is very fond of Yui. Sora, along with her sisters, are attached to Yui and always says that the latter is adorable. Sora helps Yui with her homework and often tutors her. She enjoys being around Yui and takes pleasure by hug the human girl. Sora always defends her from Reiji, Ruki, and Carla from their hashed treatments towards the latter. She doesn't make her friend to be something that the she isn't and wants Yui to be a lady of her own choice. According to Sora, she and Yui share a love of a book that they both enjoys reading a lot. Abilities As a pure blooded vampire, Sora is very strong. Trivia * Sora's name means "Sky". * She is only one of her sisters whose name can be both male and female. * She's a strong swimmer and is on the school swim team. Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Siblings Category:Fujimoto Family Category:Noblities Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Heirs/Heiresses